<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Pains by ThatStoryWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670186">Growing Pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter'>ThatStoryWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School Sweethearts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, Menstruation, Mild Sexual Content, Soulmates, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe are left alone for the weekend. They have the perfect few days lined up but what happens when something surprising shows up that ruins their plans....or so you thought....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beca Mitchell &amp; Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk &amp; Beca Mitchell, Katherine Junk/Dr. Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School Sweethearts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't write summaries. But I hope you enjoy. </p><p>COMMENT TO LEAVE IDEAS FOR THE SERIES!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Emily, why are we doing this?" Beca asked as her and her sister walked through the hygiene section of the store.</p><p>"Mom said that you would be more comfortable doing this with me than with her," Emily said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I already know about….that….thing," The young girl said uncomfortably.</p><p>"You are clearly uncomfortable with saying the word period, so I take it you don't know much about it." </p><p>Beca stopped when Emily did and was overwhelmed by the amount of pads and tampons.</p><p>"Pick whichever ones you want. They are on me." Emily said with a smile.</p><p>Beca looked at the selection and sighed. </p><p>So many different sizes and companies. She had a multitude to choose from.</p><p>"Get something that you can wear during the day and something you can wear at night." Emily says.</p><p>"They all look like diapers," Beca muttered under her breath. </p><p>"Yes they do but you could always go the tampon route," Emily suggests.</p><p>"Shoving something up my….down there, doesn't sound appealing," Beca said as she reached for the winged pads in a colorful package.</p><p>"These look nice," The young girl muttered.</p><p>"Lovely. Now get one more pack of them and then a pack you can wear at night." </p><p>Beca does so quickly and then turns to walk away. But her ministrations are cut short as Emily grabs her hand and pulls her back.</p><p>"Pick up a pack of tampons, then we can go," The older girl says firmly. </p><p>Beca blushed but did as she was told.</p><p>She picked up regular sized tampons in packages similar to the pads and walked away.</p><p>Beca couldn't face the cashier so she waited in the car for Emily to come back.</p><p>When she did she had two bags full of things.</p><p>When they arrived home, Emily pulled Beca up to her room and sat her on the bed.</p><p>Then she dumped out her things from the bags and Beca sat there confused.</p><p>Emily sat in front of her and pushed everything aside except for a small makeup bag and a container.</p><p>"I know this makes you uncomfortable but I think you will like this," Emily started. "After you left to wait in the car I got a stain remover pen, ibuprofen, extra underwear and some of your favourite snacks,"</p><p>"What's with all of the extra stuff?" Beca asked.</p><p>"To make you feel better. Whenever you get your period all of these things should make you feel better." The cheerleader replied casually.</p><p>"Oh...so what do we do first?"</p><p>After that Emily explained that the small bag was to go into any bag she used on a daily basis (like her backpack or purse). The container they filled with more ibuprofen and all the snacks that had been bought.</p><p>"The container should go somewhere that is easy to access. And the rest if the pads and tampons go in the washroom, in the storage space.</p><p>"Thanks Em….for doing this." Beca said with a smile.</p><p>"No problem. It's what sisters are for!"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. I just feel like shit today." Beca said as she and Jesse walked to the front doors of the school.</p><p>"At least you get to spend a week with your girlfriend and that's pretty sweet."</p><p>Beca smiled at the thought. Emily had a dance competition that week and because their mother was the head of the company she had decided to go with the group. Arthur had a conference that same week leading Beca to home alone.</p><p>At first her parents tried to see if one of them could take her but Beca had a test everyday of the week and couldn't afford to miss them so Beca suggested that she stay with Chloe for the week.</p><p>Beca and her parents had come to the agreement that Beca and Chloe could spend Friday through Sunday at her house and then spend the rest of the week at Chloe's house.</p><p>When Beca and Jesse reached the doors, Jesse saw his ride and said goodbye to Beca, leaving the brunette there to wait for her girlfriend.</p><p>Minutes later, Chloe was wrapping her arms around Beca from behind her kissing her cheek and making the young girl smile.</p><p>Beca spun around and went on her tippy toes to kiss Chloe.</p><p>"How was your day?" Beca asked as they began the walk to Chloe's house.</p><p>"It was good. I got an 'A' on my Spanish test." The ginger said with a smile.</p><p>"I told you, you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" Beca said with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks! What about you?"</p><p>"Nothing special. I have been having some cramps, but I took an aspirin and I feel fine."</p><p>"Is it your period?" The ginger asked.</p><p>"No it's not my….thing. I just haven't been feeling well." Beca insisted.</p><p>"Whatever you say babe." Chloe said. </p><p>When the pair got to Chloe's house, they said hi to the gingers parents and then went up to Chloe's room.</p><p>"You haven't packed anything yet?" Beca asked as she sat on Chloe's bed.</p><p>"Well, I did. But, there is a chance we could be seeing each other in different states of undress and I wanted to get your opinion on a few… specific things before we head over to your house." Chloe said as she went through her drawers.</p><p>As soon as Chloe opened her drawers, Beca blushed. It was the drawer that Chloe kept her bras in.</p><p>"So, I want you to come and pick three different pairs and then we can head out! If and when we do get bonded, this will be happening a lot more." Chloe said with a sinful smile.</p><p>Beca blushed and nodded. She walked to the drawer and her blush deepened.</p><p>"Go on Becs. They won't bite." Chloe encouraged before realization came across her face. "Does this make you uncomfortable? I am so sor-"</p><p>"No! No, this doesn't make me uncomfortable. There are just so many options. Is this what you spend your allowance money on?" Beca asks with a laugh.</p><p>"I spend a small portion of it on this. But I have recently been saving up for a big date night for us and you will be able to find out what it is this weekend."</p><p>Beca smiled and then returned her gaze to the drawer. She decided on a black, blue and pink set, seeing as all those colours looked really nice on Chloe.</p><p>"Great! Now we can head out!" The ginger said happily as she threw the undergarments in her duffle bag.</p><p>"We're leaving now!" Chloe called her parents. Seconds later her mom was meeting the two girls at the door.</p><p>"Be responsible girls," Mrs. Beale began. "I know you two are dating now but don't do anything that you wouldn't do with us in the house," the woman said with a smile.</p><p>"Gross mom." Chloe said while hugging her mom. "I'll call you tonight. Tell dad I said bye." </p><p>"I will darling. It was nice to see you again Beca. I will see you both on Monday." Mrs. Beale said as Chloe opened the door and pulled Beca out of the house.</p><p>"It was nice to see you too, Mrs. Beale." And with that, the door closed and Chloe brought Beca to her car (by that she meant the car that her brother left there since he was a school).</p><p>"M'lady," Chloe said with a grin as she opened the door for Beca.</p><p>The brunette blushed and slid into the seat.</p><p>A short drive later, they arrived at Beca's house. Once they were inside, Beca called her father.</p><p>"We just got here….no we had to pick up something from Chloe's house first….I know dad….I love you too….I'll let her know….talk to you later….bye." Beca hung up the phone and threw her bag down.</p><p>"My dad said to make sure we stay responsible. He also said that there is money for pizza on top of the bookshelf." The brunette smiled.</p><p>"But aside from that we are alone for the weekend." Beca walked over to Chloe and pulled her into a kiss.</p><p>"I love you Beca Mitchell," The ginger said with a smile.</p><p>"I love you too Chloe Beale,"</p><p> </p><p>After a night of doing homework, eating pizza and making out, Beca and Chloe decided to call it a night.</p><p>After making sure the doors were locked they made their way upstairs.</p><p>When they got in bed, Beca in one of Chloe's shirts and underwear and Chloe in a pair of pajama pants and a bra, Beca laid on the bed and Chloe followed close behind.</p><p>Beca placed her head on Chloe's chest and grabbed her hand. </p><p>"Do you ever think about us staying together after high school?" Beca asked with a kiss to Chloe's neck.</p><p>"All the time. I think we are soulmates. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I could see us buying a house together. Having a family with a bunch of kids. I think we will last….I hope we last. I hope we get married. I hope I get to put a ring on your finger and call you mine forever.” Chloe smiled at the thought but then a small snore brought her out of her thoughts.</p><p>She looked to see that Beca had fallen asleep. Chloe brought her hand to brush some hair out of Beca’s face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “My Becabear. My heart and soul.”</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>When Beca awoke the next morning, her legs felt wet. She was no longer in Chloe’s arms but their legs were tangled together. </p><p>When she went to pull the blanket off her legs she gasped at the sight. There was blood.</p><p>“Becs? What's wrong?” The cheerleader asks groggily. Still not fully awake.</p><p>“I-It’s m-my…” The brunette began to stutter.</p><p>“Your what, babe?” </p><p>“P-p-period,” she whispered.</p><p>She jumped out of bed and looked at her red stained legs. She followed the sight to her bed and tears sprang in her eyes when she saw Chloe’s pants.</p><p>“I-I am s-so s-sorry Chloe.”</p><p>“Beca, it’s okay.” Chloe assured her.</p><p>“Here is what’s gonna happen. You are going to take a nice shower for as long as you want. I am going to take some clothes and throw them in the dryer so they are nice and warm when they come out, I am going to leave them in the washroom for you and then I am going to wash your sheets and we are going to have breakfast, alright?” Beca nodded.</p><p>Chloe gave Beca a kiss on the cheek and sent her on her way.</p><p>Once she was out of sight, Chloe found a pair of underwear, sweatpants and one of Beca's favorite Chloe sweaters to toss in the dryer.</p><p>When she returned she took the sheets to put in the washing machine. By the time she was done, the dryer had stopped and Beca's clothes had finished.</p><p>She knocked on the bathroom door and quickly placed them on the bathroom counter.</p><p>When she exited she stopped to think. </p><p>Beca was fifteen. Hadn't she had her period before? Most girls did by her age, didn't they?</p><p>Chloe stopped her thoughts when Beca stepped out of the washroom.</p><p>Chloe turned and smiled at her girlfriend. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Like I'm wearing a diaper." She muttered uncomfortably.</p><p>Chloe gave a small laugh which brought a smile to Beca's face.</p><p>"Why don't you go and start on breakfast while I take a shower?" Beca nodded at Chloe's words.</p><p>When Chloe found Beca downstairs she was sitting at the table with a cup of water in hand.</p><p>"You okay Becs?"</p><p>"Yeah. I was gonna start breakfast but I got some terrible cramps and needed to sit down. I texted Emily and she said to make sure I stay hydrated." Beca said as she held up her cup of water. </p><p>"That's fine. I can make breakfast." Chloe said.</p><p>"It's fine. I can still make it." Beca stood up but was washed over with cramps.</p><p>She sat back down with a groan and put her head on the table.</p><p>"Beca, it's fine. What would you prefer? French Toast or Pancakes?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"Can we have chocolate chips in our pancakes?" Beca asked with a smile.</p><p>Chloe nodded and gave Beca a kiss before she made her way into the kitchen to begin their meal.</p><p>By the time Chloe had finished Beca had made her way to the living and was watching some Brooklyn Nine-Nine.</p><p>"Babe?" Chloe called.</p><p>She walked into the living room and smiled.</p><p>Beca had fallen asleep with her mouth slightly open and small snores leaving her mouth.</p><p>Chloe turned off the TV and nealt in front of the couch.</p><p>"Beca." She whispered but the brunette didn't stir.</p><p>Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca's lips and she moved a little.</p><p>"Bec, breakfast is ready." Beca opens her eyes at Chloe's words and the redhead smiles.</p><p>"There are your pretty eyes." Chloe says softly which makes the younger girl blush.</p><p>Beca sat up and took the hand that Chloe held out for her and the pair walked to the table to eat.</p><p>Once seated, both girls dug into their meals.</p><p>"Beca...I can hear you thinking. What's wrong?" Chloe asked. She reached for Becas hand and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting what happened to happen. And then it did." Beca said sadly.</p><p>"I told you not to worry. Besides this has probably happened to you before and you just freaked out because I was in bed with you." Chloe stated.</p><p>"What do you mean 'this has probably happened to me before?'" Beca asked.</p><p>"Well, this isn't your first period, right?" Chloe continued.</p><p>"Um….it is." Beca stated.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah. 'Oh.' Maybe next time ask me about it first before you go assuming things!" Beca says as she storms off towards the stairs.</p><p>When Chloe heard the door slam, she flinched.</p><p>Obviously, Chloe and Beca fought with each other. That was one of the things that made a great relationship, but they had never stormed out on each other.</p><p>Beca was right though. It wasn't okay to assume things without knowing the entire story.</p><p>Chloe took a breath and cleaned up the table and the kitchen. She wrote Beca a quick note and then grabbed her keys, purse and phone before she left the house.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Beca had been lying in bed and intermittently crying on and off for the past hour.</p><p>Beca admits, maybe she had over reacted. It wasn't Chloe's fault she didn't know. Most girls got their periods younger than fifteen. Beca knew that. </p><p>After cleaning herself up, she walked downstairs expecting Chloe to be watching TV or doing some of the homework they didn't finish yesterday. But she wasn't there.</p><p>She walked around the main floor, looking for her girlfriend when she found a note.</p><p>Hey Beca,<br/>
I had to step out for a little bit. Aubrey needs some help with something and I promised I would help her with it. I'll be back before you know it!<br/>
Love,<br/>
Chloe.</p><p>Once Beca read the note she sighed. She had wanted to come and apologize to her girlfriend.</p><p>Beca didn't take to well to fighting.<br/>
She remembers being younger, before Sheila had left, she heard her parents fighting. Sometimes it was about each other, other times it was about her.</p><p>She would run away to her room and cry because she was so scared. She knew that no couple was perfect….she knew that soulmates fight too, but not this much.</p><p>She didn't want to be a burden on Chloe like she was to her mother.</p><p>Before Beca knew it, she was sitting on the couch crying. When she finally regained control of her emotions she turned on the tv and sulked for a while.</p><p>It was after one o'clock when Chloe returned home.</p><p>She placed the groceries in the kitchen and went to find Beca.</p><p>As she turned to leave the kitchen, she was met with Beca's face.</p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds before Beca pulled Chloe into a long kiss.</p><p>"Hi." Chloe said breathlessly.</p><p>"'Sup." Beca said with a smile. "Look, I wanted to say I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."</p><p>"Don't apologize. I should be apologizing. I was the one who assumed something that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Chloe said.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just hate talking about puberty and all that stuff." Beca says.</p><p>"Don't apologize. It's fine. I guess I have always been okay with it and stuff." Chloe said as she pulled Beca into a hug.</p><p>"It's fine. But if you have questions, don't feel afraid to ask." Beca said. "I want us to be able to talk about these kinds of things." </p><p>"I do too. So if you have any questions that you don't want to ask Emily or your parents, talk to me. Okay?" Chloe says.</p><p>"Okay. Now what is all of this?" Beca asks as she gestures to the groceries.</p><p>"Well, I said I had a big date planned for us. So, I may have fibbed when I said I had to help Aubrey. I went to the grocery store and got some stuff. A whole meal, just for two." Chloe said with a smile.</p><p>Beca looked in the bags at all the different groceries. A box of Kraft Dinner, cheese, sparkling lemonade, a baguette and vegetables. There was also a bag that Chloe was subtly putting in the fridge.</p><p>Beca decided not to say anything but did help Chloe take out the rest of the groceries.</p><p>"Do I get to help make this?" Beca asked.</p><p>"Nope. I wanna do something special for you. So sit back and relax. I know you are working on a new mix. So you do that, so I can start this." The ginger says with a smile.</p><p>As Beca walks out of the kitchen, her phone rings. The ID shows Emily's name with a picture of the both of them as kids.</p><p>"Hey Em. How's the competition going?"</p><p>"Pretty good. But I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to talk to you about your period. How do you feel?" Emily asked in a rush.</p><p>"I feel fine. I felt like shit this morning but nothing pancakes and painkillers won't fix." Beca says as she walks into her bedroom.</p><p>"Anything else. Tired? Bloated? Nauseated?" Emily said.</p><p>"Nope. Maybe a little more tired than usual but other than that, nothing. Is it weird that I want to dip my chips into nutella?" Beca asks as she pulls both those things out of the snack bin she hid in her night stand.</p><p>"Nope! One time I dipped carrots in peanut butter!" Emily said happily. "Just think of it as a happy accident l. That's what I did."</p><p>"What I'm gonna do is a happy accident. What you did is probably just out of your pure curiosity." Beca says with a smirk.</p><p>She grabs the chips, her laptop and headphones and makes her way back downstairs.</p><p>She talked with her sister for a few more minutes and then they bid farewell to each other with promises to talk later.</p><p>Beca walked into the kitchen with the chips in hand. She opened the cupboard and took down a bowl and then walked to another cupboard and took down the Nutella.</p><p>Chloe was seasoning something, that Beca couldn't tell what it was.</p><p>When Chloe noticed what Beca had in her hands she looked at the girl with question. </p><p>"It seems like a good idea." Beca begins. Chloe smirks. "I'm serious." The brunette rolls her eyes and continues with her process.</p><p>When Beca made her way to the living room, she opened her laptop and put her headphones on and began listening to her new mix.</p><p>She ate her nutella covered chips and bopped her head to the music.</p><p>She didn't know how long had passed until Chloe dropped down beside her and looked over to her laptop screen.</p><p>Beca just turned to kiss Chloe.</p><p>Rather than breaking apart, it got more heated. </p><p>Beca moved the laptop and headphones from her lap and went to straddle Chloe. </p><p>Her arms wrapped around the gingers neck.</p><p>Chloe's hands started moving farther down until they reached the top of Beca's ass.</p><p>Chloe backed away from Beca.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Chloe asked</p><p>Beca nods.<br/>
"Y-Yes. It's okay." Beca says breathlessly.</p><p>Chloe smiles and she grabs both of Becas ass cheeks in each hand.</p><p>Beca moaned and kissed Chloe harder and deeper.</p><p>Chloe started kissing down Beca's neck and the younger began to grind on Chloe making the ginger gasp.</p><p>"Chlo…" Beca said in between gasps. "You're so hard."</p><p>"I-I know." Chloe said as she grinds up into Beca.</p><p>"Fuck. You feel fucking amazing Beca. Don't stop." Chloe growls out.</p><p>"So good Chloe...feels...so good." Beca let's out.</p><p>Within seconds, both girls came hard.</p><p>Beca collapsed against Chloe's chest both girls winded from their previous events.</p><p>Beca seemed out of it. She seemed incoherent.</p><p>"That was so good Becs." Chloe whispered into her ear.</p><p>"Come back when you're ready." Chloe says.</p><p>She strokes Beca's hair and continues to whisper about how well she did.</p><p>When Beca finally came too, she smiled at Chloe and then stood up.</p><p>"I need to go and clean whatever happened down there." Beca gestures to the lower half of her body. Chloe laughs and stands up as well.</p><p>"I'll come with you. I could definitely use a change too."</p><p>The two girls went up stairs with Beca going directly into the bathroom and Chloe going into the bathroom.</p><p>When Beca left the washroom, she looked a lot more comfortable.</p><p>She knocked on her bedroom door and Chloe opened it seconds later.</p><p>When the pair went back downstairs they sat on the couch.</p><p>"Was what happened earlier weird?" Beca asked.</p><p>"Maybe. It didn't feel weird." Chloe said.</p><p>"I felt kind of floaty but happy. Like I was sitting on cloud nine." Beca said.</p><p>"I felt happy. It was like we were the only two people left in the world." Chloe said. "I think what you experienced was called subspace."</p><p>"What's that?" Beca asked</p><p>"It's where you feel so safe with someone you share a deep and loving connection with that you go into this floaty kind of space." </p><p>"So that means we could possibly be soulmates?" Beca says.</p><p>"Quite possibly. I have a very good feeling that we are."</p><p>Beca turned on the TV and played The Good Place as she snuggled closer to Chloe. </p><p>"Love you BecaBear."</p><p>"Love you too Clover."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>When Chloe disappeared into the kitchen again, she told Beca to stay put until she called her into the room.</p><p>Half an hour later, Chloe calls Beca in a singsong voice telling her to come to the kitchen.</p><p>When Beca saw the table, she gasped.</p><p>"What's all of this?" </p><p>"I wanted to do something nice for you." Chloe said. </p><p>Chloe pulled Beca's chair out and once the brunette sat down she pushed in her chair and then disappeared. </p><p>When she returned she had a bottle of sparkling lemonade and a cutting board with bread on it.</p><p>Chloe poured some of the lemonade into Beca's glass and then some into hers as she placed the board down.</p><p>The ginger placed the bottle down and sat in her seat.</p><p>"So….our appetizer today is a homemade bruschetta!" The cheerleader said happily.</p><p>She picked up a piece of bread and held it to Beca's mouth.</p><p>The brunette moaned at the taste.</p><p>"Chloe! That tastes so good! How did you do that?" Beca asks.</p><p>"A chef never reveals her secret." She laughs</p><p>Beca takes another slice of the bread as well as Chloe and the pair ate together happily.</p><p>When they finished the bruschetta, Chloe lifted the board and disappeared back into the kitchen.</p><p>It was then that Beca really took the time to appreciate the scene in front of her.</p><p>The table was set up perfectly. Everything was perfectly organized. From the cups and plates down to the placement of the candles.</p><p>She was pulled from her thoughts when Chloe walked back in with two plates.</p><p>When they were placed in front of her and Beca squealed.</p><p>"Mac and Cheese?!" She said.</p><p>"Fancy Mac and Cheese. And roasted vegetables." Chloe says with a smile.</p><p>Beca picks up her fork and digs right into the food.</p><p>"How did you make this?" Beca asks.</p><p>"I won't say too much but a lot of cheese went into it." Chloe laughs.</p><p>Beca tries the veggies and smiles.</p><p>"I don't like vegetables but these are really good." </p><p>"I'm glad. I'm happy I did this. I wanted to do something nice for you." Chloe says as she grabs Beca's hand.</p><p>They continue their meal.</p><p>They smile and laugh and make each other blush.</p><p>"Now that the main course is finished  I have one more surprise!"</p><p>Chloe clears their plates.</p><p>She returns seconds later with one plate.</p><p>When she places it down and Beca smiles.</p><p>"You got cookie dough cake?" Beca says </p><p>"Of course. It's your favorite type of cake and I haven't had it yet!"</p><p>"Here." Beca uses her fork and scoops some up and holds it to Chloe's mouth. Repeating the same thing that happened earlier.</p><p>Chloe took the bite and smiled.</p><p>"That is really good. Like….crazy good!" Hloe exclaimed.</p><p>"I know right. I wanted to say thank you for this. You didn't have to go out of your way to do this for me but you did and I love you for it." The brunette said with a loving smile.</p><p>"Of course Beca. You're my girlfriend, my future wife, my soulmate. Of course I would do this for you." Chloe smiles.</p><p>"Now let's finish this cake cause once we do, you have to help me with the dishes." Chloe says as she takes another bite of the cake.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>That night as the pair laid in bed, they cuddled close.</p><p>"Hey Chlo?" </p><p>"Yeah Becs?" Chloe responds as she strokes Beca's hair.</p><p>"What's it like having a dick?"</p><p>Chloe laughs. "It sucks when I'm on my period but other than that it's fine. Except for when I am hard during cheer practice and I have to hide my boner with my hands." She snorts.</p><p>"I would kill to see that happen." Beca laughs.</p><p>"I'm sure you would, you little nymph!" Chloe exclaims</p><p>"I didn't hear you complaining earlier. What was it that you said 'you feel fucking amazing Beca. Don't stop Beca!" The brunette says imitating Chloe.</p><p>"Shut Up. I was caught in the moment. Don't think I don't notice you ogling me at cheer practice!" Chloe retorts</p><p>"Fine! Agree to disagree?" Beca asks as she snuggles closer to Chloe.</p><p>"Agree to disagree." Chloe agrees.</p><p>"Goodnight Chloe."</p><p>"Night my love."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"How was your week with the Beale's?" Her father asked.</p><p>Katherine and Emily had driven to pick up Beca from Chloe's house and from there went to get Arthur from the airport.</p><p>"It was good. Life was still normal. Still went to music class. Still….ate lunch?" Beca said with a shrug.</p><p>Arthur and Katherine laughed.</p><p>"So you had a good time?" Katherine pressed.</p><p>"Great time mom. I did miss you guys though." Beca confesses.</p><p>"I know!" Emily says happily.</p><p>"Now we can go and get dinner!" Emily says happily.</p><p>"Dinner. I thought we were going home?" Beca says.</p><p>"But don't you want to celebrate the company winning first place overall!" Emily says excitedly.</p><p>"You guys won first place? That is so amazing!" Beca says.</p><p>"I know! It's another award that goes on our wall!" Katherine says happily.</p><p>"I'm proud of you." Arthur says as he looks at Katherine who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Both of you." He says as he looks at Emily through the front mirror to which the dancer smiles.</p><p>"Thanks dad!"</p><p>The family sat in the car catching and Beca smiled.</p><p>Beca was always kind of afraid growing up and going through puberty.</p><p>But it is bringing her one step closer to adulthood. </p><p>And to be honest….that's pretty cool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Comments, Kudos and Concerns are welcomed!!</p><p>Leave Ideas for the series!!!</p><p>See you next time 🤗🤗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>